The Story of the Jungle Pie
Kevin is a very fussy eater, because he's not interested into trying new foods. Georgina is making him a pie when refusing to eat new food and see what's missing. Summary Main Zoo Lucy finds Nelson eating cabbages. He explains to her that Friday is the day of cabbage at the zoo. The cabbages are also the favorite food of Nelson. Nelson gives a cabbage to her. Lucy doesn't like cabbage. Nelson gets worried by Lucy, thinking cabbage is disgusting. Lucy is not interested in eating cabbages. Lucy thinks the story is about Nelson and his cabbages. Instead, the story is about a special pie. Story One afternoon, Toby, Kevin, and Doris were having a picnic in the jungle. They were eating burgers and chips. Kevin explained that he wouldn't eat anything else besides burgers and chips. Georgina has a basket of fruits for dessert. Toby and Doris like to eat fruit for dessert. Kevin doesn't want any fruit, since he's a carnivore. Georgina gets very disappointed with Kevin for eating the food in which Toby and Doris were eating. Georgina wished if Kevin could try different foods. She got help from other animals in the water hole. Nelson began asking Nathalie for a brilliant idea for Kevin to try different foods. Back in the marsh, Toby, Kevin, and Doris were playing a game. Nathalie arrived at the marsh. She said that a pie is being made in process. Everyone, except Kevin, wanted to join in. The only way Kevin can eat burgers is to help the animals. Kevin made a deal with Georgina. He meets Nelson watering vegetables in Georgina's garden. Kevin tripped over a rock while trying to water the vegetables. Nelson teaches Kevin how to pull the carrots. Kevin has to pull the carrots very slowly to avoid breaking them into pieces. Kevin pulled one carrot without cracking it. The second one has cracked as Kevin was trying to pull it. Kevin ate half of the carrot. Kevin also must help Herbert as well as Nelson. Kevin didn't know that carrots tasted sweet. Kevin is taught how to catch worms in order to make the pie. Kevin started blowing air for the worms to come out. He caught two more and one worm fell into his mouth. Kevin thought to himself that worms taste like potato chips. The next task is to collect berries from the tree. No one must eat any of the berries while collecting them. Kevin also tasted a berry, which tasted sweet. The animals have decided to taste one instead. The animals have all the ingredients for the pie. Kevin started stirring the pot and decided to have a taste. The pie is now being baked in an oven. Georgina remembered her promise to Kevin. The animals waited longer until the pie is just right. Nelson began flipping the pot in order to make a perfect ingredient. The pie is made perfectly and is steaming hot. Meanwhile, Georgina had something special for Kevin. He is given a burger for helping all the animals. Kevin didn't feel like eating a burger. He is given a piece of pie to Kevin. Kevin decided to eat some part of the pie. Kevin liked trying new foods. Moral Ending We learn that we should always try new food when we go to other places. Only a few cabbages were left. Lucy decided to taste the last one. Lucy liked eating cabbages, in which she didn't want to try one at first. Gallery Ep 66 2.jpg Ep 66 3.jpg Ep 66 4.jpg Ep 66 5.jpg Ep 66 6.jpg Ep 66 7.jpg Ep 66 8.jpg Ep 66 9.jpg Ep 66 10.jpg Ep 66 11.jpg Ep 66 12.jpg Ep 66 13.jpg Ep 66 14.jpg Ep 66 15.jpg Ep 66 16.jpg Ep 66 17.jpg Ep 66 18.jpg Ep 66 19.jpg Ep 66 20.jpg Ep 66 21.jpg Ep 66 22.jpg Ep 66 23.jpg Ep 66 24.jpg Ep 66 25.jpg Ep 66 26.jpg Ep 66 27.jpg Ep 66 28.jpg Ep 66 29.jpg Ep 66 30.jpg Ep 66 31.jpg Ep 66 32.jpg Ep 66 33.jpg Ep 66 34.jpg Ep 66 35.jpg Ep 66 36.jpg Ep 66 37.jpg Ep 66 38.jpg Ep 66 39.jpg Ep 66 40.jpg Ep 66 41.jpg Ep 66 42.jpg Ep 66 43.jpg Ep 66 44.jpg Ep 66 45.jpg Ep 66 46.jpg Ep 66 47.jpg Ep 66 48.jpg Ep 66 49.jpg Ep 66 50.jpg Ep 66 51.jpg Ep 66 52.jpg Ep 66 53.jpg Ep 66 54.jpg Ep 66 55.jpg Ep 66 56.jpg Ep 66 57.jpg Ep 66 58.jpg Ep 66 59.jpg Ep 66 60.jpg Ep 66 61.jpg Ep 66 62.jpg Ep 66 63.jpg Ep 66 64.jpg Ep 66 65.jpg Ep 66 66.jpg Ep 66 67.jpg Ep 66 68.jpg Ep 66 69.jpg Ep 66 70.jpg Ep 66 71.jpg Ep 66 72.jpg Ep 66 73.jpg Ep 66 74.jpg Ep 66 75.jpg Ep 66 76.jpg Ep 66 77.jpg Ep 66 78.jpg Ep 66 79.jpg Ep 66 80.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes